The use of polyolefin compositions in sealant applications is generally known. Any conventional method may be employed to produce such polyolefin compositions.
Various polymerization techniques using different catalyst systems have been employed to produce such polyolefin compositions suitable for sealant applications.
Despite the research efforts in developing sealant compositions, there is still a need for a sealant composition having a good balance of stiffness, toughness, optical properties such as low haze, and improved sealant properties such as high hot tack strength, high seal strength, and substantially free of seal leakage, while facilitating improved film fabrication. Additionally, there is a need for a method to produce such sealant composition having balanced stiffness, toughness, optical properties such as low haze, and improved sealant properties such as high hot tack strength, high seal strength, and substantially free of seal leakage, while facilitating improved film fabrication.